


Broken Record

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Non-explicit sex act, Praise Kink, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: Face likes to break his own records, and Dia likes to help.





	Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my first smut fic, but then it just ended up a kink fic, and then it become kink with feelings.

Thirty-eight minutes.

Face knew there’d be bruises, dark and detailed indentations of where the rope pressed against his skin. Sure, it was soft rope - even a pretty color - but it didn’t really matter after so long. 

For most of time Dia just watched. No, she  _ admired _ . Admired her handiwork of the complicated weaving, admired the way the teal cord looked in contrast to Face’s tanned skin. She drank in each bead of sweat, every breath, any shift of Face’s muscles as he strained against the ropes and the embarrassment of his absolute arousal.

Forty-one minutes.

Face had always been in control; it was where he felt safe. That was one of the reasons why he ended up as an actor, he wanted to be in charge of what the world saw of him. He strictly managed his expressions, learned to read others’ body language, mastered hiding himself in the public eye. 

Dia changed that. She could see through his bluffs and acting. She knew when to call him on it, when she needed to push aside (or completely break) the shield surrounding him. Little by little, Face stopped fighting back, leaving himself more open and exposed than he ever had before. Not in front of everyone, especially not when he was leading a Wraith mission, but at least with Dia he learned he didn’t have to be the one with the power. 

He liked it.

Forty-four minutes.

Dia grabbed his chin, firm enough he could feel her thumb nail dig in under his bottom lip. It made him shake even more than he already was. With the way his muscles were tensing he would need a long, hot soak in the refresher when this was done.

If Dia was ever going to be done.

Part of Face felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get permission soon, but there was still that bit of him hoping he’d be tied up in this bed forever. 

Forty-six minutes.

Dia leaned in, her own lips hovering over his. Close enough he could almost taste her, but even the hair’s width between them felt like a galaxy too far apart. Smiling, Dia purred low, “Come for me, Garik.”

A pathetic whine burst from Face’s throat as soon as he heard his name in Dia’s sweet voice. It was all he needed to send him over the edge, even though he remained completely untouched except for the whisper of a kiss. That was the kind of absolute power Dia had over him, the power he had willingly given her.

As Face’s orgasm subsided, he felt Dia’s weight sink into the bed next to him. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Garick, you did so well. You beat your last record by two whole minutes,” Dia cooed and pressed soft kisses all over his face before she began gently cutting the ropes off of his body. “I’m so proud of you, baby boy.”

Face didn’t know if the removal of the knots or Dia’s praise made him feel more soothed. A whimper was his only acknowledgement of her care, but that was all Dia needed. She finished taking off  the ropes, cleaned his body with a warm towel, and - Face’s favorite part - kissed each indent the knots left on his skin.

Dia pressed against Face, resting on her side as her fingers gently massaged his scalp. Face did what he could to shift closer to her, even as his body screamed at him to lay still. They didn’t have many chances like this. The opportunities where they knew they’d be uninterrupted for long enough were few and far between. So they took the time to revel in it, the intimate and raw emotions pouring out of them and into each other.

Before he drifted to sleep, Face wondered when he’d get the chance to make it to forty-seven minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> You all KNOW Face has a praise kink.


End file.
